classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Earnshaw
Mr. Earnshaw is a minor character from Emily Brontë's Wuthering Heights. He is the husband of Mrs. Earnshaw, the father of Hindley and Catherine Earnshaw, and the adoptive father of Heathcliff. He brings the orphan Heathcliff into his home to raise as one of his children, and continues to love and care for him until his death. Description Mr. Earnshaw is the patriarch of the Earnshaw family and the original owner of Wuthering Heights. He was also the one character that had started the chaos and mystery of the Heights, when he brings home the orphaned Heathcliff from his trip to Liverpool. He is unaware about Heathcliff's future or his behaviour, as he took in him as his own and offers him affectionate love, even ignoring his wife's pleas that the gypsy boy shouldn't be in the family. Even in death, he becomes distant from his children and spends his time alone until he passes away, leaving his beloved child Heathcliff on his own to endure abuse and become ruthless later in life. Storyline Bringing Heathcliff to Wuthering Heights Mr. Earnshaw was a farmer and the original owner of Wuthering Heights, although it is not known if he is the first. He lived at the house with his wife Mrs. Earnshaw, where his two children were born: Hindley in 1757 and Catherine in 1765. He also became somewhat of a foster father to a young girl named Nelly Dean and would eventually train her to be one of the house's servants. Around 1771, Mr. Earnshaw prepares to depart for a business trip to Liverpool. Before he leaves, he asks his children what they would like him to bring back to them. Hindley asked for a fiddle, and Catherine a whip. He also promised Nelly he would bring back some apples and pears from the trip. He kisses his children good-bye and leaves for 3 days. During his time at Liverpool, he finds a young Gypsy boy living on the streets and doesn't have a home or family. He takes pity on the child and decides to take him home with him. During the journey back to the Heights, Mr. Earnshaw loses the whip and the fiddle was broken. He finally comes home late, exhausted from his trip and that it nearly killed him. His wife and children discover the boy he brought back from Liverpool. Hindley and Catherine weren't impressed that their father didn't bring back the presents he promised to them, while Mrs. Earnshaw sees it as a gipsy-brat and wants to throw him out of their house. Mr. Earnshaw resents his wife's complaints and takes the child into his family. He christens and names him Heathcliff, after a son who died in infancy. Mr. Earnshaw raises Heathcliff with love and affection, and even treats him as his own son then Hindley. Mrs. Earnshaw dies less than two years later, Catherine shares a close bond with Heathcliff, and Hindley hates him for all the attention and love he received from his father. He had one time purchased two horses for his sons, who they both fought over. Final days and Death A few years went by. Mr. Earnshaw was old and his health failing. When he found out Hindley was bullying Heathcliff, his curate advises him to send him to college and Mr. Earnshaw agrees on that idea. He spends more time alone, sitting by the fire and listening to his servant Joseph read him religious sermons. He is irritable from his failing health and no one in the household tries bothers him; not even his children Catherine and Heathcliff. He becomes strict with his daughter and would scold her for getting into trouble and sneaking out with Heathcliff. One windy night, Mr. Earnshaw sits in his chair by the fireplace with Catherine and Heathcliff surrounding him. He dies quietly and peacefully and his children cried when they find him dead, but console each other into believing Heaven is a better place. After Mr. Earnshaw's death, his son would return to Wuthering Heights and take his place as owner of the Heights. Personalities/Appearance Mr. Earnshaw is a kind and doting father, but mostly to Heathcliff. He was sympathetic when he found the gypsy boy on the street during his business trip, and instead of letting him suffer, decided to take him back to his home in Yorkshire. When his wife despises Heathcliff, Mr. Earnshaw openly defends him of who he is and takes him in. He offers the boy love and affection, and to make him feel happy at Wuthering Heights. He is also fairly strict, since he reprimands his daughter Catherine for getting into too much mischief and wanted most of his alone during the final days of his life. He also didn't like the way his son Hindley was treating Heathcliff so he had him sent off to college to make his adoptive son feel more secure at home. Relationships Heathcliff- Mr. Earnshaw's adoptive son. After discovering him wandering alone on the streets of Liverpool during a business trip, he takes pity for the child, and adopts him into the family, and loves him more than his children. Catherine Earnshaw- Mr. Earnshaw's daughter. He would scold her for ending up into trouble, but she still loves and adores her father. Hindley Earnshaw- Mr. Earnshaw's son. He doesn't like the treatment his son gives to Heathcliff, so he has him sent off to college. Mrs. Earnshaw- Mr. Earnshaw's wife. He ignores his wife's demands to keep Heathcliff out of their home, and he loses her about two years later. External Links * Mr. Earnshaw on SparkNotes * Mr. Earnshaw on LitCharts * Mr. Earnshaw on CliffsNotes Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Brontë Characters Category:Fathers Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased characters